PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM RESEARCH PLAN The overall goals of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Ovarian Cancer SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) are to support high risk/high potential pilot projects that take maximum advantage of new research opportunities within the DF/HCC Ovarian Cancer SPORE and to maintain this Program throughout the entire grant term. The selection and monitoring process will be led by the DRP Directors, Drs. Ursula Matulonis, Stephen Cannistra and Alan D?Andrea, with oversight from the other SPORE leader, Dr. Spriggs. The DF/HCC Ovarian Cancer DRP Executive Committee (EC) which is comprised on the DF/HCC SPORE committee, the External Advisory Board, the Internal Advisory Board (IAB) and the Ovarian Cancer Advocate Core of this Ovarian Cancer SPORE Project will directly participate in the review, scoring and selection of DRP Projects. The DRP will encourage applications from minorities and women as well as high risk/high payoff projects. Full access to DF/HCC Ovarian Cancer SPORE resources including Core access will be available to DRP Projects. Those projects that have demonstrated great progress and translational research potential will have the potential to become full SPORE Projects but only with the approval of the DF/HCC Ovarian Cancer DRP EC. Funding for the DRP is comprised partly from the Ovarian Cancer SPORE budget as well as significantly from DF/HCC institutions.